Oil wells are created by drilling a hole into the earth, in some cases using a drilling rig that rotates a drill string (e.g., drill pipe) having a drill bit attached thereto. In other cases, the drilling rig does not rotate the drill bit. For example, the drill bit can be rotated down-hole. The drill bit, aided by the weight of pipes (e.g., drill collars) cuts into rock within the earth.